In the modern intensive cultivation of hazel tree, there is known a number of groups of cultivation forms.
The first group makes cultivation of a hazel tree in form of a bush. In cultivation in a bush form there is practiced the simple bush cultivated from one seedling or a bush made of more seedlings planted on a smaller distance. Seedlings in one bush are arranged in the form of equilateral triangle, square or circle in the way, that there is obtained a loose bush open in the middle for the purpose of penetration of light in the crown of the bush. Hazel tree cultivated in the bush form is of a lusher growth and therefore bushes should be planted at larger distance. The yield of a hazel tree planted in the form of a bush is larger n the first years after planting than in later years because with growing older, the yield of a bush s reduced. This form of cultivation is suitable for smaller, family orchards in which a large number of complex technical activities are made by hand.
The second group is cultivation of a hazel tree in the form of a tree with various thicknesses of trunks. A trunk may have various heights that may range from 0.2 to 0.8 meters above which by cutting there is formed a crown in the form of vase. This cultivation form has a firm skeleton, well usability of light and large yielding area. In cultivation of a hazel tree with a trunk there are reached larger crops by the unit of planted area than in cultivation in form of a bush. This plantation form enables application of mechanization and modern agrotechnical interventions including mechanization of harvesting and is therefore mainly applied on plantations of agriculturally developed countries.
The third group is cultivation of hazel tree in the form of live fence. This cultivation form was suggested by the Italian expert Romisondo, According to his suggestion, a hazel is planted in rows at a distance of 5 to 6 meters. In one row there are planted two seedlings each, fronting each other at a distance of 0.35 to 0.40 meters, deviated one from the other under the angle of 35° in direction of extending the row. Pairs of inclined seedlings within one row are planted at a distance of 2 to 2.5 meters.
In the patent document No. SU1713494 there is described the cultivation of a hazel similar to the mentioned cultivation of hazel in the form of live fence. In the mentioned document there is described the cultivation of a hazel planted in parallel double rows which lines of symmetry are at a distance from 7 to 8 meters one from the other. In one row there are also planted two seedlings together, one opposite to the other at a distance of 0.4 to 0.5 meters. In course of growth, seedlings are declining one from the other under the angle of 55° to 60° towards the plane of the ground in the plane vertical to the direction of extension of a row. Pairs of inclined seedlings within one row are planted at a distance from 1.5 to 2.0 meters.
The patent document No. UA68095 describes cultivation of a high and semi-high hazel together with the Scotch pine. These two kinds of trees are planted and cultivated in widely distant rows, so that they are mutually arranged in the form of a chessboard.